This invention relates to a process for sealing a closure membrane to the inner surface of a spout of a bag filled with liquid. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out this process.
EP 72 699 already describes a system for sealing a closure membrane to a spout. However, the sealing system according to this patent is a system for directly heating the sealing line followed by immediate descent of the heating element. On completion of the sealing process, the heating element is removed when the sealing line is at its hottest and hence at its most fragile. The disadvantage is that the seal is in danger of developing leaks because even slight mechanical stressing of the sealed zone is sufficient to detach the membrane from the spout.